infancia corrompida
by bloodytokita
Summary: la oscuridad del egoismo de la cruelda infecta las demas almas,no queremos pero lo aceptamos,las almas corrompidas pueden esconderse detras de la fragilida de los rostros de los niños
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy yo Bloody con mis retorcidas historias de siempre…esta es una pequeña emmm no tengo nada que decir ¡FUCK! Bueno…nos leemos abajo wiiii

Algunas haz tenido aquel mounstro e tu closet o debajo de tu cama, jamás vayas hacia el, puede causarte daño, o tal vez quiera ayudarte tal vez quiera hacerle a alguien más… ¿pero de que estoy hablando? De todos modos escúchame…y déjame descubrir tu mounstro interior

Dentro de la oscuridad de su habitación, mirando fijamente el techo acostado desde su cama, un pequeño niño de ojos verdes llamado Flippy, los golpeteos del granizo contra su ventana se mesclaban con el eco de la discusión entre su madre y su alcohólico padre, eso lo lastimaba, todos los días, no le gustaba ver como su familia se derruía, entonces unos fuertes golpes que provenían de su pequeño armario, esto agito su respiración por el miedo, se reincorporo, los golpes se intensificaron, sus latidos del corazón aumentaron, el ropero se empezó a agitar violentamente, Flippy soltó un grito desgarrador y se escondió entre sus sabanas, su padre, abrió violentamente la puerta, el excesivo y desagradable olor alcohol que quemaba de tan solo olerlo se hizo presente, sus ojos amarillos por la bilis y le grito lleno de ira

¡porque demonios gritas!

Flippy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y temblando violentamente señalo a su ropero inmóvil

A—a—ay ¡ay un mounstro! ¡en mi closet!

A lo que su padre le respondió

Deja de joderme! Duérmete ya

Sin decir más azoto la puerta, el closet empezó a agitarse violentamente, el niño salto de su cama y corrió al pasillo sus papas estaban abajo, ya iba en la mitad y escucho un respiro lentamente giro su rostro para ver qué era lo que lo había causado, un rayo ilumino cuna silueta pequeña, se tapo los ojos con la manos para no ver, espero unos momentos y bajo sus ojos y abrió los ojos para ver su habitación, afortunadamente no había nadie, pero…una mano tomo su hombro, Flippy soltó un respingo y se volteo violentamente, tuvo un momento de alivio al ver a su madre que tenía los ojos cristalinos con unas grandes ojeras y con una ligera sonrisa

¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dormido

Lo siento mama…pero hay un mounstro en mi ropero

La mama ya iba a decir algo pero el padre interrumpió violentamente

¡todavía no he terminado contigo! Flippy vete a dormir!

Pero!

¡pero nada! Ya vete

Flippy a regañadientes entro a su habitación y se sentó al borde de su cama ,en su ropero empezó a escuchar que alguien rasguñaba su interior, Flippy trago saliva y se acerco a paso lento al closet, escucho una horrenda voz que decía

Sacame…sácame, déjame salir

Flippy tomo valor y con los ojos cerrados abrió las puertas de golpe, abrió lentamente un ojo, no había nada revolvió entre sus ropas y no había nada, soltó un suspiro de alivio y cerro una puerta y después otra pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un niño, con las mismas ropas que el pero…su rostro tenía unos ojos amarillo neón y unos afilados dientes su mirada y sonrisa era diabólica ,el niño…soltó un grito y salió corriendo de su habitación, lo que vio le dejo horrorizado, su mama estaba tendida en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza, el padre lo miro con rabia y Flippy le grito

¡Eres un ser horrendo!

Ven aquí pequeño bastardo!

Flippy corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta su papa lo siguió y abrió la puerta violentamente, mira de un lado a otro, no estaba, pero escucho unos sollozos dentro del ropero, ahí estaba cubriéndose los ojos alzo la vista, era aquel mounstro de ojos neón se abalanzo hacia al padre y le arranco de una mordida la garganta, la sangre empezó a esparcirse en el lugar, el padre miro aquel mounstro quien simplemente rio con los dientes llenos de sangre, salió de la habitación dejando el cadáver solo, ayudo a levantar la madre y era aquel niño de ojos verdes y abrazo a la madre

No te preocupes nunca nos ara daño ¡nunca mas! Mientras se le formaba una sonrisa llena de sangre

Y que les pareció…¿quieren que haga otra o la dejo así? Dejen reviuw pofisss! *pone carita de cachorrito*


	2. veneno masivo

**Hooola! Gente, se q ya no había escrito y se debía a mi falta de inspiración (cosa q sigo teniendo) pero adivinen q encontré! *Redobles* mi cuaderno de pesadillas! O si de ahí salió manicomio Happy Tree, bueno mejor e callo y empiezo.**

**Mientras escuchen la de marilyn mansn sweet dreams para que le den aire a la historia**

La escena se centra en una pequeña pelirroja q abraza cada vez mas fuerte mientras se escuchaba el rechinido de su puerta y se iba el ultimo hilo de luz, respiro hondamente y se hundió en a oscuridad de su sueño, oscuro, todo era oscuro..eso llegaba a tranquilizar hasta que…

Despierta! O más bien duerme

Flaky entreabrió sus ojos lentamente hasta dejarlos como platos , no estaba en su cuarto, si un lugar diferente, el suelo era ajedreado y en la mano tenía una manzana de un color rojo intenso, miro al cielo, las nubes eran muy grises y el cielo era un rojo carmín, Flaky se asusto y escucho un gemido de dolor detrás de ella, se volteo, era un extraño ser, imagina un cadáver gris ya carcomido ,ahora…empeóralo, este se arrastraba hacia a Flaky desasiéndose y sus cenizas se ivan hacían arriba, este soltó un último grito que te llegaba hasta la medula, la pequeña se asusto y dio pasos hacia atrás, entonces escucho una voz…la misma que la había "despertado" era una voz un poco gruesa pero de mujer, lo más perturbador era que se escuchaba como si dos personas hablaran al mismo tiempo diciendo la misma oración , se volteo y lo que vio fue a una Flaky, con los ojos llorando sangre, era pálida…como un muerto, sus labios estaban en tonalidades negra-azul, las venas de sus brazos se podían ver en tonalidades negra- morada , el viento revolvía su cabello, Flaky asustada, se armo de valor, trago saliva y le pregunto ¿Quién eres?, al oque la chica le contesto:

¿Quién soy? Crei q el simple hecho de arcernos era mas que suficiente, bueno, yo soy tu, o mas bien parte de teemos una parte nuestra y la dividimos ¿curioso no?

d-donde estoy

jo..esta en en tu mente, es muy poco acogedor

por que el se desiso

el? Ah si, es una representación de los seres humanos, son consumidos por sus interese y se pudren ¿pero por que te tapas la nariz? A si, es este nausabundo olor, no te desgastes, al final terminaras respirándolo y vas a sentir como correen tus pulmones y llenaran cada parte de tu ser, este mundo no fue hecho para la inocencia, pero no te preocupes, todo muno cae, nadie se salva, este olor se llama corrupción, las personas son asquerosas, ¿no? Pero…¿Qué traes ahí? Ah, que linda manzana, la misma que nos condeno, si miras dentro de ella solo veras discordia, , mira suéltala, se esta comenzando a pudrir a un ritmo impresionante, es como nuestra vida ¿no? Todo este mundo se ira a a mierda…la corrupción manda, me gustaría poder hacer algo…bueno despierta ya, antes de que te hagas mas daño

la chica le cubrió los ojos, cuando Flaky abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en su cuarto

**Bloody: fin! Mis pesadillas no duran mucho, asi que por eso es corta, pero bueno ¿lesgusto? Reviuws plizzz a por cierto agradézcanle a Flaky134Happytreefriens saludos amiga! Y pues asi, si quieren decirme algo mas ya saben que siempre leo lo q me dejen en el cat show nwn**


End file.
